


Wrecked

by Seblainer



Series: Sex and Shame [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam spends time loving Claudia the best way she knows how.





	Wrecked

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Wrecked  
Characters: Sam McCall and Claudia Zacchara  
Pairing: Saudia  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. AU, FemSlash, Future Fic, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam spends time loving Claudia the best way she knows how.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 387 words without title and ending.

Sex and Shame Drabble Series: # 2: Wrecked

Sam and Claudia were on the overturned couch making out; tongues and lips tangled up as they tried to rip each other’s clothes from their bodies. Both women’s teeth mashed together a few times as clothes were torn and thrown to the floor in their rush for pleasure.

Sam broke the kiss and slid down her girlfriend’s body. Claudia moaned when Sam blew on her and then grabbed her legs and pushed them open. When Sam suddenly thrust her tongue inside Claudia, she had to keep a firm grip on her girlfriend’s open legs as they tried to squeeze close during the younger woman’s orgasm.

As Claudia rode out the waves of pleasure that seemed to never end, she was dimly aware that Sam had licked her one more time before she got up. When her orgasm finally finished and the tremors left her body, Claudia took a moment to look at her girlfriend who was surveying their living room.

The surprised yet smug look on Sam’s face made her finally focus on the living room. What Claudia saw shocked and amused her all at once. Their living room was wrecked; trashed. It looked like someone had broken into their house or that some sort of natural disaster had taken place.

Pillows and couch cushions were strewn about on the floor. The small coffee table had collapsed when they had fucked on it, but neither of them had realized it at first, as consumed with each other as they had been.

Broken lamps and their bulbs littered the floor as well and the couch had been turned over when they had been fucking but again they had been too preoccupied to notice. When Claudia finished surveying the disaster area that was their living room, she looked up and met Sam’s eyes. “We should clean this mess up before anyone comes over, like my brother or your mother or sisters.”

Sam shook her head and walked over to her girlfriend where she slipped her hand into the other woman’s. “No one’s going to clean up yet and no one’s coming over. I told the families to stay away for tonight. So forget about the mess and remind me why I let you hang around.”

Claudia smirked at her girlfriend’s words and moments later, the two of them were running to their bedroom to resume where they had left off.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!


End file.
